pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Flitter2
Hello posters! Please feel free to add anything you need to to my comments. Also, Please remeber to sign so I can get you back. I may not reply due to me being based in Australia. Lordranged7 (talk) 07:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) User page I have removed the template you were using on your user page. That is because it adds the categories that are meant for the articles and those categoroes should not be on your user page. Also, using templates that are meant for articles on user pages is not allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you lordranged7. I was trying to make an info box for myself so people know more than what I have written in the default table. I can't fit anymore. --Flitter2 (talk) 05:53, February 21, 2016 (UTC) PS: How do you make that table and can you make it 4 by 4 as in 4 on the right and 4 on the left? Re:Image Because the quality of the image is really bad.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:51, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply I think temporary unconscious and that the other Pokémon shared the same fate.--Lordranged7 (talk) 04:05, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Adding the Water Gun picture can be done yeah. There is only absolutely no need to add EVERY image of Sun and Moon to its page, same for Rowlet, Litten and Popplio (of every scene they appear in).--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Category Mind to use template, rather than adding category. It simply points out better the page needs more attention than it would by a category. Energy ''X'' 21:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) It's a nice background but in my opinion, it is too 'blank'.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:34, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images I will add them in a little bit. Thank you for the suggestion! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) They've been added. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Image Concerns I forgot. Because borders are a concern for me. I just wanted to make sure this wiki meets its image quality standards. I sincerely apologize for this inconvenience. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 03:04, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re Re: Image Concerns You're welcome. Edits Why did you create Lillie (game) page, when there is Lillie page already? Being said, there is no (game) counterpart of the said character. Energy ''X'' 09:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :She has more of a probability to appear in the Adventures manga than anything else. Still, neither the new manga nor the next anime have been confirmed yet. Energy ''X'' 09:26, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Try to find something that's suitable for you, like writing walkthroughs of games, for example. That's a suggestion. Energy ''X'' 09:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Pics They're on here: http://serebii.net/index2.shtml. If you click on the pictures, they'll enlarge a bit. DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:49 June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sawyer's Aegislash Yo, sure, I will add it after the episode has aired in which is shown to have evolved. Also, you're right, the move is King's Shield. But that has to be added as well after the episode aired in which it is used, to prevent speculation. Misch60 (talk) 09:52, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Edit That's awesome. Well, can you take pictures of items, Pokémon or features (like Gyms)? Energy ''X'' 09:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot for adding content for all the GO stuff, it's much appreciated. I didn't even realize we hadn't created a category for the game yet, haha. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:24, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Role play Make your entry here first to join in the role play. Energy ''X'' 21:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Role Play You can still join the role play. Sign up here and follow the instructions. Then post here for the actual roleplay. We try to make sure everyone posts before posting again. Please read the plot as we don't want you doing something wrong. Also, your posts should not be too long. For an idea of how you should go about writing your part in the story see the ones already posted. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:54, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Comment Made some improvements to your comment, makes it easier to read. Also, when I made that role play, I was thinking everyone starts anew, rather than having already so many Pokémon. Energy ''X'' 09:27, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :You can keep at least one. Besides, there is a good chance you can catch one and evolve them later on. Energy ''X'' 10:17, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Just pick Lopunny. Lucario is a bit too powerful for the start of the game. We'll imagine something for you to get Lucario. Energy ''X'' 10:28, July 22, 2016 (UTC) It makes more sense Riolu was your partner from the start and Treecko is obtained from the lab. Energy ''X'' 10:34, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :As said, three in the start is too much. You did want Treecko (which can be obtained in the lab) and you already have Riolu. You can obtain Buneary/Lopunny later on. Patience, don't rush things. Energy ''X'' 11:15, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Orange and Purple I don't know. It is recommended to ask Energy about the topic. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 03:25, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :You have to ask her first, to see if she would allow that. Energy ''X'' 10:15, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Maybe. I'm currently on the part of the poachers introducing themselves. For now, let me think. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 23:55, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply As said before, you can't control any other role play character but your own. If there has to be a Double Battle, it has to go like the interaction between mine and your character. Energy ''X'' 22:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Role play, more Let me put this in simpler words. Make minimal mention of my character. If anything, if it requires my character to be used, at least make a dialogue, like I did. Like this. Energy ''X'' 20:52, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Heads Up Just to let you know, it has been voted that if a Pokémon species has changed type in a generation/region that a Character Pokémon of that species doesn't appear in, then don't add the new type to the specified Character Pokémon or don't add "Pokémon that had their type changed" either. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply That'd be great. Energy ''X'' 20:30, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, if you have them, then upload them. Energy ''X'' 21:06, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Why, do it like ordinary images. Just upload them like .jpg or .png files. Energy ''X'' 21:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay In the roleplay, I didn't like that you dragged my character (Zoron). I really dislike role players that drag other role players to do an action that didn't want to. Here (e.x): you are in a battle with your friend (both roleplaying). You drag your friend to do an action (such as attacking in the battle). But he didn't want to battle or do that certain action but you focused him too. < 'Example of dragging. This is how you dragged me: " The boy walked over to see Torchic take the Poké Puff. " I didn't say I walked to Torchic, but you did. This is dragging:a role player focuses an action to an another role player. This is something I dislike in roleplays so, please remember that. ::I was kind of fine with Torchic looking at the Tomato Berry Poké Puff, because he didn't eat yet and you let me choose if I hand it to Torchic or not. But keep that in mind to ''not ''drag, which I really dislike. DaPokeMaster (talk) 08:29, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Re Re: Roleplay It's alright! You didn't cause any trouble. Just wanted to tell about the "dragging". Now let's continue the roleplay with less dragging! DaPokeMaster (talk) 08:56, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Home Page Hey bud, if you'll write up a new line for it, I'll gladly copy and paste it in! :) Ελισάβετ(talk)(εποχή) Send back True. But Pikachu first learned Iron Tail in the Hoenn series.--Jokeman20 (talk) 05:16, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, when the time comes, I am sure people will sort the Pokémon by dex number. It should be available here, in due time. As for roleplay, sure, go on. 'Energy ''X'' 20:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Things became stale these couple of days about the roleplay. Just a reminder it is still active, though. Energy ''X'' 19:53, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:GIFs Sure, if you'd like. If there's Pokémon pages with missing sprites, feel free to add them. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Just upload the files from your computer through . Also try to categorize them like the other ones. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:18, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Role play I can approve of that, except the fact about Mega Evolution (it is a bit too early to do that). Energy ''X'' 22:19, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hm, something was bound to happen Hey i left you a reply on my blog 4 next week check it over, i knew this was bound to happen soon or later, Anyway a demo is coming out next week 4 Ash-Gerninja form So you notice, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 04:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Shiruvadi Excuse me. I already made a page for this Pokémon. It's under the name: Shiruvadi. DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:25 October 14, 2016 (UTC) Interesting Hi, I got your message as for my Pokemon Sun team it's going like Ash's it'll be like this: Pikachu Rotom Rowlet and others once he captures them, So you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 11:22, October 14, 2016 (UTC) '' Noting Also i forgot to say if Rotom Pokedex is Ash's as a Pokedex or whatever then it'll be added to his Alola team 4 Xy games the Total it's upto 155 pokemon so you notice, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 12:56, October 14, 2016 (UTC) And i fixed mispelling so you notice ;p, AnywayTrainer Micah (talk) 12:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Role play You know, I think that role play should be locked. It's just not active anymore as it used to be. Being said, it could be continued if more users were to join. You can seek some out, if you'd wish to. 'Energy X' 19:22, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's his opinion :) 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:05, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Also, a featured user is something we used to have. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 10:06, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Litten and Mimikyu shouldn't be up yet. We don't know if they'll owned or even a big role. X always says wait the episode to air to confirm. I'll ask wait he thinks, he seems to be charge of these things. We had the same deal with Ash's Gloomy while back. Though Tapu Koko might be acceptable.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:20, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :I was wrong about Goodra, but the other pages can be placeholders until they air. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 12:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade page Yes, yes you can. --Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Original colour aka shiny Magearna Well, I got them from Bulba because I have no choice/nowhere to find them but I wanna make the entries complete. And yes, we can get them in game but we have to get it through events. Diana Lover (talk) 08:19, January 5, 2017 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 08:19, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, you can just upload the gif, if that is what you mean. As for the second question, I am not certain either, but you can ask here about it. 'Energy X' 23:02, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I don't really know about that, either. But you could ask other people, like Ellis, how they obtained those files. 'Energy X' 23:09, January 5, 2017 (UTC) You could get them from Pkparaiso (I think is the name). If not, try Lord. 'Ellis99' 'Volcanion' 16:20, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Re:GIF help I have no idea actually on how to make a GIF, so I am afraid I am not able to help you.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:40, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Template Can you please vote on the new template? Your feedback would be very valuable. 'Energy X' 21:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :The original source for information that is found on Serebii is magazine scans. For example, they're found on 2ch threads and this is the current one. Serebii just uses the information for Dephender for anything anime related such as the movies and Dephender gets them from magazine scans from 2ch posters, and Dephender knows Japanese (I have ''some of that skill though, unlike most users here on the wiki), so he can also translate the information. I'm just letting you know for the MS020 movie since we've had fake episode titles from the main anime here before, such as XY122's original title (エイセツジム決戦！最後のバッジ！！ Decisive Battle of Eisetsu Gym! The Final Badge!!), even if they're posted on Serebii. PokémonGamer 20:11, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Discord This is the user that runs the Discord server. You should provide that user with a link to the bot to be installed. Energy ''X'' 11:34, November 5, 2017 (UTC)